babyboobustersfandomcom-20200215-history
Boo Biomes
Boo Biomes is an upcoming BBB game by Shinabiru and TMK26. Since they are both beginners at coding, it will be a hangout/battle game, not anything too crazy. You will have to kill boos, complete obstacle courses etc. to get coins. The coins can be spent on gear. You will, one day, have the option to donate Robux to the creators to support them in their future games. Feel free to add personalities to Boos that don't have one yet. ((PAGE IS WIP.)) Biomes Normal Soul, Emmy, Delaney, Diego, Rose, Mimi, LebaneseNinjago and LaserBoy261 live here. In some areas, normal boos are in here. See Boos In Shina's Upcoming BBB Game Ice Cherry lives in this biome. The boos who invaded the land are: * Lil Snowflake ** Extremely vain, calls herself the cutest baby in the world. She rarely cries, but that's because she doesn't feel that many emotions. She likes getting siblings, because she thinks it's fun to hurt them. * Wil Snowball ** Loves chaos. When she needs to poop or pee, she runs around, making a mess everywhere. She likes to knock things over too. * Baby Crystal ** Has the sparkliest eyes out of all the boos in the world. She has temporarily blinded some with her looks. * Wittle Brrr ** Loves to wear warm clothes. If she's not wearing something warm, even on hot days, she goes insane. * BB ^ z Paddle ^ z Pop ^ z ** Will eat whatever she's physically able to eat. She's always hungry. Rock Shinabiru, Goodgamer and Melboourns live in this biome. The boos who invaded the land are: * Wil Rocky ** Her old mwa mwa gave birth to a baby sister, so she ran away to a cave looking for a new mwa mwa. She hasn't found one yet, but she doesn't care anymore. She got used to life in the cave, and sees all strangers as enemies. * Bubba Boulder ** The fattest boo you'll ever meet. Oops, sorry, I mean CHUBBY. She takes pride in being obese. Instead of competing to be the youngest, she competes to be the chubbiest out of her siblings. * Wittle Pebble ** Likes to throw pebbles at strangers. * Lil Earthling ** Sees all strangers as aliens. With kids his age, he's patronizing and considers them inferior, naive beings. With other strangers like adults, teens, and preteens, he tries to kill them. * Wittle Stone ** His mwa mwa did some... questionable things while this baby was in the womb. As a result, he was born with glowing red eyes! He uses these eyes to scare off strangers. * Li'l Terra ** The stupidest boo ever. Babies are naturally not as smart as those older than them, but Li'l Terra has an IQ of 30. He eats mud and rubs dirt on his butt. When strangers appear, he throws a temper tantrum bigger than Earth! Sky Dilek lives in this biome. The boos who invaded the land are: * Lil Angel ** Lil Angel lives up to her name... at least around her mom! If her mom is not around, she's more like a Lil Devil! * Wittle Cloud'z * cloud enjoys to torture siblings with her vapor wave power which makes her look like a ghost * Wil Air * Was born in a nuclear plant and grew wings which allowed her to fly but barely * Whittle Windy * has high lung capacity and has a cry that creates violent winds and sounds annoying * Widdle Gwavity * has gravity breaking cries causing everyone in a certain range to float into the air for some time * Wil Atmosphere * can Add gases into the atmosphere with her cries Jungle Primal, Cookie, and SCP live in this biome. The boos who invaded the land are: * Monkey Moo * her cries are heard from long distances as she climbs up trees to do so * Widdle Toucan'z * has a mwa mwa who lays explosive eggs and depends on her to fight Ocean Blue lives in this biome. The boos who invaded the land are: * Wittle Fishie * drowns her siblings has an anglerfish for a mwa mwa * Li'l Dolphin * can use her cries as sonar has murdered a bunch of dolphins because they stole attention from her mwa mwa while swimming with them * Baby Glub ** Drowned her pet rat in a toilet because she didn't want pets. Beware. Swamp Shrekisawesomegirl lives in this biome. The boos who invaded the land are: * Wittle Ogre'z * she is half ogre half human because of this she is huge and loves using her size to crush the bones of whatever steals attention from her * shrek fan * Lil Swampy * dwells in swamps and lives off toxic swamp air Alberton Alberton is a town in the Swamp where AlbertsStuff/Flamingo's accounts and OCs live. It is safe from boos. The reason Albert is in this game is because he said that he hates Baby Boos. Realrosesarered's main account is hidden somewhere in the town as an easter egg, because she hates Boos too. Gem Cave Peridot and Diamondshep live in this biome. The boos who invaded the land are: * Wittle Amethyst * Lil Lazuli * Widdle Larimar * Wittle Jade * Whittle Baby Pearl Volcano Only Boos live here. The bosses live here too. The boos who live here are: * Wittle Fire * was born to a very Sick mwa mwa the result was extreme body heat and tears that are so hot they boil and create steam and tosses them as projectiles * Lil Burn * her hobby was to put siblings in the oven and burn them to death until she was outsmarted and was placed in the oven instead and gained powers of fire * Wil Hot Rock'z Underground Cave TMK lives in this biome (he's lonely :c), even though theres a gem cave, it's different. but theres a passage connecting the 2.Category:Games